For My Country
by hiddenstarproductions
Summary: When Italy gets an urgent call from his boss to come home he didn't expect fantasy sounding space situations. He didn't believe them. He should have.  This is a halo crossover, only the aliens not the arbiter or the chief. Pairings to be announced.


For My Country…

When Italy gets an urgent call from his boss to come home he didn't expect fantasy sounding space situations. He didn't believe them. He should have. This is a halo crossover, only the aliens not the arbiter or the chief. Pairings to be announced.

A/N: The pairings in this story will be as following:

Germany x Italy, England x America, China x Japan, Switzerland x Austria, France x Canada, Romano x Spain. Some others will arrive….

Germany; January 10th, 2552 10:49 am

It was mid winter when the call came. Italy had been in the middle training with Germany and Japan when he was suddenly told he had a phone call. Obviously curious the stout, tall, and intimidating yet kind, German man followed his friend inside and listened by the door.

"Si…..Si I unde-…..I'll come right away….no I won't dilly dally sir I'll-….Yes…..sir?...no…no I haven't…..I'll Have to tell Germany… I'll be there as fast as I can...Si…..Arivaderchi~" And with that Italy hung up the phone, turning towards the half cracked door.

"Germany?" He calls and walks up to open the door, when it suddenly opened on its own causing him to jump. The brute German looks at the little Italian, pretending he didn't hear a word….which he theoretically didn't….he had no idea what they had talked about. "My boss said I have to come home, back to my country, immediately. It sounds really important." Feliciano tilts his head smiling, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "His voice was shaky…..OH~! He also told me to ask you if you would give me a walkie talkie to contact me with, not by phone."

Ludwig couldn't argue, thus nodded, wandering to the war room to gather a few walkie talkies…all the while wondering what was going on. "Here…..be careful with it. Don't lose it on the plane. It's connected with mine and Japans. Keep in touch Italy. Once you arrive radio me. Understood?" His voice boomed causing Italy to jump and nod quickly, saluting. "SI~! YES SIR! I UNDERSTAND SIR!" Germany then pats Italy along. "Now go! Your boss needs you. Pack some things for yourself and board the plane. He wanted you there as fast as possible! MOVE SOLDIER~!" Italy nods and smiles, running to the room where he stayed.

Japan peers out from behind his robust ally. "I wonder what is going on. I hope everything is all right." Germany nods slightly. "That's why I asked him to radio me when he arrives….HERE!" Japan jumps at the Germans sudden exclamation and looks up from looking at Italy's room to see Germany holding out a Walkie-Talkie. "He may contact either of us. Keep this with you at all times until he returns." Taking it, Japan looks over at the door where his Pizza loving buddy had just ran to, seeing him humming and packing some clothes. "Germany….what do you think is happening? It may be a health check or he may just need to be in an annual Italian board meeting. We have those in my country…except they're not Italian…..but….." The quiet man looks at his taller counterpart. "What if we're over reacting?"

Germany shook his head and closed his eyes. "We may be over reacting, Japan. But it's better safe than sorry….." The German nervously opens his eyes as the shorter Japanese man turned away. **'I have a bad feeling about this…'**

As soon as Italy arrived at the airport and waved goodbye to Germany and Japan, who had accompanied him there, he felt a chill go down his spine. "Whoa…..It just got really cold…." The chilly Italian sat in his seat on the plane and soon after it took off he fell asleep, walkie talkie strapped to his arm. (Yup you guessed it! Germany did that! :D)

Moments later it seemed, Italy woke to multiple gasps and chatter around him. He struggled awake and looked in his hand, making sure the walkie talkie was still there (and it was), then turning to the rest of the people.

It seemed like the whole plane was gathering around the windows. But before Italy could look at what they were seeing the pilot came on the intercom. We have just gotten orders that the airspace beyond Milan, Italy has been closed down by the government. As a result we will be landing just south of said city. There will be busses that can take you directly to the city when we land. We are sorry for the inconvenience and will make sure to…" The pilot's voice faded from Italy's mind as he looked back on what the people had been seeing.

Directly below the plane a large area of forest could be seen. But when Italy turned his head back he could faintly see a large depression…..a place where a bunch of trees used to be. It was a large baron 2 mile wide patch of red dirt, with not a spot or sign of life. It appeared as if they had been burned but there was no damage to the trees around or any sign that there had been a disturbance. Just an empty patch of land….

Outskirts of Milan; January 11th, 2552 2:00pm

As soon as Italy left the plane he did what he was asked to, and radios to Germany. "Germany~! It's Italy! I made it to my country!" There was no response for about a minute and as Italy pressed the button to speak again a transmition comes in. "This is Germany. So you are AT the destination you needed to be at?" The strong voice echoed over the walkie talkie. "Well the plane had to land in a small town just south of my destination. Apparently the entire airspace past Milan has been closed by the government. But I'm sure it's nothing big. I'll radio back to you soon ok Germany?"

A silence passed between the two before a staticy response came through. "…..Ja….Make sure to radio me back though Italy! DON'T FORGET~!" Germany's voice boomed so loud the reticent Italian had to pull the talkie away from his ear. "S-S-Si I won't forget! I promise!" The transmition stopped suddenly, without a response from Germany. Though Italy wasn't too concerned. As he put the walkie talkie away Italy spots his bosses car pull up. Italy immediately waves when he sees Romano quickly get out of the car. "Hey! Romano! How are you do-!" He is cut off as Romano grabs him and drags him into the car.

"Come on you stupid idiot! Get in the freaking car we don't have time for this!" Romano says as he pushes Italy in the car and closes the door, getting in on the other side. Feliciano looks forward to the front of the car and sees his boss, who begins to pull onto the main road leading to Milan. "Why was I called back so suddenly?" Italy asks, turning from his boss to Romano.

"Is there a festival or something? A new holiday? Has a new type of pasta been made? Or-!"

"NO YOU IDIOT IT'S NOT A HOLIDAY! SOMETHING IS-!" Romano is cut off by their boss who makes a loud 'SH!' sound.

The two Italians are quiet for the rest of the way until they get to Milan.

Milan, Medici Palace; January 11th 2552 5:00pm

The car stops in the center of the court yard of the Medici palace.

"Both of you get out of the car and look up. Especially you Feliciano." His boss says with a stern look on his face. Romano and Feliciano do as they are told, getting out of the car…and looking up. Italy's eyes widen. "What…..? What is that?"

Directly above them was a large barrier looking thing with a long yellow peanut shaped oval in the middle. The sky around it was dark and purple.

"We don't know. It appeared there this morning." Romano spoke first, followed by the shaky voice of their boss.

"And there are said to be multiple others around the major cities of Italy. We have no TV reception and phone service went out about an hour ago…..Do you have the walkie talkie Feliciano?"

Italy nods and takes it out of his pocket. "I do….Why? Should I call Germany now?"

The nervous Italian boss nods. "Call him. Tell him that-!" At that moment it seemed like the world around them just blew into green flames. Because just before their boss could finish he was blasted down by a large, thick, continuous green beam that shot from behind them.

As the twins turned around they froze. There before them were two grotesque, large, bluish, creatures. They were enormous compared to the Italian duo and their first instinct was to run. And they did. They both grabbed their severely injured boss and ran, turning as many corners as they could, green beams shooting through the walls and houses they were running by, when at long last they had escaped the monsters.

Italy looks up as Romano sets their boss down. There were other creatures, and they were all being sent down in purple ships. There were thousands of them. "R-Romano…" Italy points up with a shaking finger. "There's more of them…" Romano looks up at his brothers' exclamation. "Holy mother…-!"

"Romano….Feliciano…Stay together. Italy call Germany tell him our situation….." The two twins turn to their wounded leader, taking in every word he said. "We need help…..and you two…..you need to fight…..For your people…and For your country….we need all the help…we need all the help we can get….." His voice dies out. And their boss, lies motionless in front of them.

"S….Sir….?" Italy wimpered, when Romano grabs his shoulder.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Romano half screamed along with the screams in the backround. "Call the Damn potato eater! We need help!" Romano cried. Tears actually running down his face. They both knew that the screams behind them were their people….and they were being slaughtered.

Italy trembles and speaks into the walkie talkie, crying. "G-G-Germany~! Germany PLEASE PICK UP!" Italy cried. There was an instantaneous response….from the walkie talkie and from the monsters who had turned the corner.

"Italy? What is it? Have you fou-!" Germany is interrupted by Italy's sudden scream.

"THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE! THEY KILLED ME AND ROMANO'S BOSS AND ARE KILLING OUR PEOPLE! GERMANY PLEASE-!" Italy is cut off when he sees Romano get tackled from behind by a monster. "Romano~!" Italy screams.

Romano kicks the thing off and stands, grabbing italy's hand and running. "KEEP TALKING TO HIM DAMNIT WE NEED HIM NOW-!" Romano freezes when they turn the corner and see the street, littered with the bodies of their people.

"ITALY? ITALY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU STILL THERE? WHERE ARE YOU?" Germany yells into the walkie talkie. There is no reply.

Moments later Germany hears a small crying sound. "Italy? What-!"

"They're gone! We couldn't help them! GERMANY OUR PEOPLE!" Italy dropped down onto his knees. "They're killing our people…my people….they're killing them." Germany could scarcely hear italy's voice now. When suddenly Romano's voice echos.

"Get here. Now. We have no means of defense. And although I hate you…..I love my country more. We're in Mid Milan. The outskirts of the Medici Palace. Hurry there are monsters every-!"

The transmition cuts off there….


End file.
